Just Say Yes
by Rachelle4eva
Summary: It's Valentines Day! The time for confessing to the ones you love! And that is what Sasuke is going to do! SasuNaru! yaoi, horney Sasuke! MAJOR NOSEBLEEDS! OCCness! Oneshot.


**A/N: hey everybody I was in a lovey dovey mood and decided to write you up a oneshot~! And I'm not sure if it will show up but I made the background BLUE~!**

**So the usual…**

**Warnings: umm swearing, some major nosebleeds, ano…horney Sasuke. And that's about it!**

**Disclaimer: me no own Naruto! If I did it would be adults ONLY!**

**EDIT: okay so i fixed some parts of the story that i thought need to be changed but over all it is the same way i wrote it.**

**Enjoy~!**

It was this time a year once more couples were smooching at every corner or buying chocolate and pink cards with red hearts on it. It was Valentine´s day, the day where you were allowed to confess your love to the person who was your hearts chosen one, and that was the reason why Uchiha Sasuke was here, standing in front of his best friend´s apartment building. He had been up early, earlier than usual because the butterflies in his stomach hadn´t let him get much rest after he had made up his mind that today was the day where he would reveal one of his best kept secrets.

For too long had he settled with being the sparkling blonde´s best friend. For too long had he watched how other´s had claimed what should had been his all along. Sasuke wasn´t a romantic and yet he carried a single orange rose in his slightly trembling hands while the snow fell steadily from the sky. He had tried to approach the charming Naruto before but Sasuke wasn´t very good at expressing what he felt…well except from anger, disappointment and annoyance which he used freely.

´I'm running out of ways to make you see that I want you to be mine. Today is the day, I will tell you that I love you and then I will kiss you…and then the next move is up to you, Dobe. ` The raven haired teenager forced his cold body to move up the flight of stairs that led to the blonde´s apartment…and why the hell did it have to be so fucking cold outside today?

Collecting his determined stubbornness he raised his hand and pushed the doorbell that had been placed next to an orange nametag that said "Uzumaki Naruto". You could call Sasuke many things; handsome, smart, a prodigy…but despite all of those qualities he didn´t own much patience. Not many seconds passed before he poked the doorbell impatiently because he wanted to gaze into his beloved friend´s endless blue eyes and see how they would shine with joy and what Sasuke hoped was love directed at him.

"Oi oi I´ll be right there!" called a familiar voice from the other side of the apartment door. A shirtless blonde tore the door open, a frown wrinkling his sun kissed face till baby blue eyes lit up in recognition of the person who had disturbed his shower. "Sasuke?"

"Hn," was the only reply from the shivering raven.

"Oi man, come inside, it´s freezing out there." Naruto dragged said friend into his cozy warm home and closed the door behind them.

Sasuke instantly noticed that few remaining drops of clear water that trailed down the naturally tanned skin. The blonde´s spiky hair was still moist from the interrupted shower and Sasuke found himself being jealous of the pure liquid that got to trail down Naruto´s deliciously looking skin.

"…Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"Hn?" the ebony haired man wasn´t pleased to be forced to take his eyes of the droplet that now balanced perfectly on a perk nipple. He looked at his friend whose cheeks now were tainted with a cute rosy blush. "Looking at you, Dobe."

"Yeah, I´ve noticed that," Naruto muttered while inwardly debating with himself if his assumption that Sasuke was checking him out was right or not. His raven haired friend was a beautiful young man who could have almost anyone he wanted…the problem with Sasuke was just that it seemed that he didn´t want to date anyone. Naruto had spent most of his life hanging out with Sasuke since they grew up in the same neighborhood, they had been best friends since kindergarten and yet he had never seen his dark eyed friend show interest in anyone…not before now that was. "Do you want some tea, coffee or maybe a beer?"

"No," Sasuke said with determination while he stepped closer to his friend who took one step back with each move the raven made.

Eventually Naruto ended up with his back pressed against the wall and Sasuke was so close that he could feel the raven´s warm breath fan against his face. "Sasuke?"

"Shh let me do this," pale fingers traced the whisker like birthmarks that marked the blonde´s elegant cheekbones. Sasuke felt his heartbeat sped up when he finally was able to feel what he had dreamt of touching ever since he had reached the age of 14. A girl from their class had walked up to him and Naruto back then and with a beet red face had asked the blonde to be her Valentine. Sasuke had felt strange when the friend he trusted more than even his own parents had accepted the girl´s offer. He had felt betrayed and for a while he had avoided Naruto…even though it had been hard since the blonde had a way of always finding him no matter where Sasuke had tried to hide. That had been 5 years ago and Sasuke had known for quite a while that what he had been feeling towards the blonde all along was love.

The raven had never believed in love, or at least he hadn´t believed that he would ever be loved by anyone, and why would he? His father didn´t love Sasuke´s mother, he was either working or cheating on her whereas Mikoto (Sasuke´s mother) drowned her sadness in shopping, drinking and flirting with younger men who was more interested in her money than her lonely heart…and then there was Itachi, who was Sasuke´s older brother, who had fled the country and was god knows where…and Sasuke himself had been called a cold hearted, anti-social bastard more times than he bothered to count.

"Sasuke?" Naruto´s lips parted when said raven brushed his fingertips along the blonde´s full lips. Naruto´s breathing was slightly ragged from the strange lust that filled the air already and the tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

"I want you to stop dating Sakura and instead stay here beside me," he told the whiskered teen while leaning closer till his chest was pressed firmly against Naruto´s. "I can´t go on pretending that I´m ok with you dating others, not when I want you to be mine."

Sapphire blue eyes widened at Sasuke's words. ´So I wasn´t mistaken after all, you were checking me out earlier Teme…and now you want me to…well what I wonder? `

"Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back. It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind. It's very simple and you know it is, don´t you, Dobe. All my life I have been told that I was anti-social and asexual, but I´m not, you're just the only one that matters to me. What more do I have to say to you than to tell you that I love you?"

Naruto felt his blood rush loudly in his ears. Sasuke, his best friend who had always stood by him no matter what prank he had played, and who had lend him a shoulder to cry on when his parents had died, loved him.

"Just say yes, because I´m aching for the touch of your warm skin and I know you are too." Sasuke whispered huskily into the blonde´s ear while breathing in the delightful scent of the man he loved more than anything. "I can feel your heart beat through my shirt; do you know what it tells me, Dobe?"

"T-Tell me, Teme," Naruto moaned needily when he felt something poke his thigh. Sasuke was hard, and so was he. God damn it, he was so horny that he could dry hump Sasuke right here and now…even though he was pretty sure that his raven haired friend had other and more erotic plans in mind.

"It tells me that you want this as much as I do. All I want is you Naruto." Their lips brushed before they met in a hungry, nearly brutal kiss. Sasuke embraced Naruto possessively; the single rose that he had brought now lay forgotten on the floor, but not for long since one piece of clothing joined the other next to the orange flower.

They never made it to the blonde´s bedroom, but then again the kitchen table and a chair was more than sufficient for what their passion lead them to do. Naruto had never thought of Sasuke like a sex kitten, but he surely lived up to the new title that had manifested itself in the blonde´s lust hazed mind. It had been midafternoon when Sasuke had rang the bell on his door and now it was past midnight and yet Sasuke didn´t seem tired at all.

Naruto´s aching body was covered in love bites, nail marks, sweat and cum, but he didn´t mind at all because he had had the best sex ever. It had been the first time that he had had sex with a fellow male and it had felt very different from when he had sex with a girl…obviously since he was letting the Teme dominate him. It had been a very…strange experience to have another man´s cock shoved up his ass; it had been embarrassing at first, it had stung like hell and he had been sure that he would have split in two…but he had never felt more alive or cum as hard and intensely before…and Naruto wanted to do it with Sasuke again…and again.

Sasuke seemed to be able to read his mind because he used gentle force to make Naruto bend over the kitchen table once more before plunging into the blonde´s gripping heat. Both young men moaned in delight at the feeling that overwhelmed them. They were tired, hungry and in need of a shower and yet they could only heed the lust that seemed to overpower anything else they felt at the moment.

"S-Sasuke," the blonde panted breathlessly while he was fucked throughouly and so hard that his kitchen table was complaining loudly while being banged hard against the wall. "H-Harder."

"Say you´ll break up with Sakura and become mine," panted the raven between the hungry licks that made him taste his lover´s warm skin before he slipped a hand around the blonde´s body till he reached the leaking erection that bobbed with each of Sasuke´s now shallow thrusts. He fisted the moist cock and gave the base a tactical squeeze that prevented Naruto from shooting his load just yet. "…and then I´ll give it to you just as hard, fast, deep or as often as you like." He knew that it was kinda unfair to blackmail the blonde at a situation like this, but Sasuke had wanted this for too long to let the opportunity slip through his grasp.

"Ah ah S-Sasuke, you bastard." The whisker marked teen´s back ached before he pushed back against the teasing and demanding raven. "I´ll do it, just let me cum." To be honest Naruto had forgot all about the pink haired girl that he had been dating for the past month – he had even forgotten that he was supposed to spend Valentine´s evening with her. Sasuke was all that he thought about, his Sasuke who was his most precious person.

A satisfied smirk spread on pale, kiss swollen lips before Sasuke eased the gripping pressure that he forced up on the already cum dripping cock. He stroked it hard and fast while ruthlessly aiming his thrusts to be able to stab the passionately screaming blonde´s prostate till Naruto was nothing than a boneless heap of moaning, widely grinning and very satisfied blonde.

Sasuke felt his legs tremble violently and knew that both of them needed to rest before they would be able to do anything else. "Bed, now," he muttered while helping the exhausted blonde to his feet. Leaning against each other they somehow managed to find the bedroom where they passed out in each other´s warm embrace.

A series of annoyingly loud knocks tore Sasuke from the by far best sleep that he had had in what seemed to be ages. He looked to his left where a cutely drooling blonde, his blonde whom he had marked as his last night, was sleeping peacefully. A genuine smile spread on his lips when he reached out to brush a golden bang behind Naruto´s ear when said blonde purred Sasuke´s name in his sleep.

This was the by far best valentine´s day that- damn there was that persistent knocking again. Sasuke groaned and forced his spent body to obey him and crawled out of the warm bed. He wrapped a sheet around his naked body and made his way to the front door. He tore it open, ready to bite the head of anyone who had dared to disturb his peaceful morning with his Dobe…and he would have if it had been anyone else staring right back at him. "Sakura, why are you here?"

"…" the pink haired girl gave him an once over stare and seemed to have a hard time to focus on his eyes…not that you could blame her when a pale skinned sex on legs stood less than an arm's length away from you, naked except from an orange sheet that rode low on his creamy hips. "Um…huh?"

"Why are you here?" repeated Sasuke with an annoyed growl. He wanted to tell her to fuck off so that he could return to his foxy blonde´s side but somehow he possessed a little more patience at the moment than he used to… maybe because he felt satisfied and a strange bubbly feeling made him want to smile all the time – which he of course hid from the nosy girl.

"…I wanted to find out why…um why Naruto didn´t show up for our date last night, you know…for our valentine´s dinner?" She licked her lips and stared at his godlike body, wishing that he was hers.

"He got caught up in other things," hissed the raven. He wondered if he should tell her the truth though he was pretty sure that Naruto wouldn´t appreciate it.

"Caught up in what?" the curious girl asked while biting her lip to prevent herself from jumping the delicious man. "He stood me up and I am here to tell him that I´m breaking up with him and going out with Neji instead."

"Hn, I´ll pass the message."

"Sasu?" An unruly mop of blonde hair came into view behind Sasuke´s shoulder before tanned arms slid around the pale skinned teen´s mid-section. "Let´s go back to bed, I´m too tired to get up just yet."

"…N-Naruto?" Sakura couldn´t believe what she was seeing. "Y-You and Sasuke-kun? Is that why you stood me up?" Her eyes were wide as saucers and they widened even further when the raven haired Uchiha turned around and captured the blonde´s lip in an incredible hot kiss.

Sasuke didn´t notice, neither did he care that the sheet fell from his hips nor that Naruto was naked too since he had walked through the apartment without caring to get dressed. The two men were too caught up in kissing and groping each other to notice that minor detail…or to notice how Sakura got a massive nosebleed and eventually wandered off; shocked and surprisingly happy at the same time. She had never seen either of the two young men so happy or passionate…and she had found someone else to date already so she couldn´t really act like a victim, especially not after getting a glimpse of two naked hotties making out in front of her.

~ # ~

"S-Sasuke, s-stop," the blonde moaned between the needy kisses that were placed all over his naked skin.

"No, don´t wanna," said raven growled while pushing his lover down on the floor with the intent to find a way to satisfy a tiny bit of the hunger he felt for the vibrant blonde.

"But Sakura-chan-"

"Oh yeah," Sasuke mumbled after leaving a brand new love bite on the tanned neck. "She´s breaking up with you since you forgot about her because you were busy being fucked by me."

"…Teme-"

"No more talking, Dobe, and many more valentine´s kisses and sex." Sasuke smirked charmingly down at his blonde who seemed content with that solution which made a prior thought come back to him.

This really was the by far best valentine´s day that he had ever had…at least so far because who could predict what would happen a year from now…though Sasuke was pretty sure that he would once more spend it with his favorite Dobe.

The End

**A/N: so how was it? Didja like it? If ya did please tell me in a review! Also check out my other stories!**


End file.
